Can you feel my heartbeat ?
by He-s-One-Of-A-Kind
Summary: Deux ans ont passé depuis qu'il les a abandonnés. Nichkhun n'a toujours pas oublié... [JayKhun - OS]


**Titre :** Can you feel my heart beat ?

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Song fic / friendship / sad

**Pairing :** Jaykhun (Jaebum/Nichkhun de 2PM)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des 2PM ne m'appartient...

Enjoy~ !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allongé sur mon lit, le cœur en miettes, je ne peux détacher mon regard de l'horloge murale face à moi. Malgré la pénombre de la chambre, mes yeux ne quittent pas le mouvement régulier des aiguilles. Le son qu'elles produisent me rend fou, ce tic tac incessant qui se répercute sur les murs, emplissant le silence étouffant de la pièce.

L'angoisse me tenant à la gorge, m'empêchant presque de respirer, je vois les aiguilles se rapprocher inévitablement du point de non-retour. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Plus que quelques secondes... Tic. Tac. Tic. Un cliquetis plus fort que les autres résonne dans la chambre alors que les trois aiguilles s'alignent sur le chiffre indiquant minuit. Brusquement ce son s'insinue dans mes oreilles, et s'infiltre perfidement en moi, jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. La douleur qui me saisit m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge alors que je sens mon rythme cardiaque défaillir dangereusement.

Ça y est. Le mois de septembre vient de commencer. Les paupières toujours obstinément closes, je me force à respirer à nouveau, tentant d'adopter une respiration lente et profonde.

The heart that you stepped all over and left

Is still beating, and it's beating for you

No matter how hard I try to forget, no matter how many new people I meet

Why do I keep thinking of only you when I turn around ?

Septembre. Sournoise période de l'année. Pourquoi continues-tu à me rappeler ce passé que je souhaiterais par dessus tout oublier ?

I don't want to do this anymore, I want to stop

No matter how many time I try and try to stop myself

It's no use, my heart is broken

Why do I keep doing such foolish things

I know in my head, but why is my heart rebelling

Deux ans. Cela va faire deux ans que tout s'est terminé. En septembre deux années auparavant, une succession d'événements malheureux a provoqué ton départ et par conséquent l'effondrement de mon monde.

Tu es parti sans même un mot, sans même un au revoir. Dans un sens je te comprend, tu as préféré fuir ce pays qui te rejetait, fuir ces gens qui demandaient ta mort, fuir pour le bien du groupe, pour le bien de 2PM. Mais moi dans l'histoire, y as-tu une seule seconde pensé avant de prendre ta décision ?

Nous étions amants depuis plusieurs mois, mais mon cœur t'appartenait entièrement depuis la première fois que nos regards s'étaient croisés, depuis le début de notre entraînement, avant même la formation de _One Day_.

En prenant la décision de partir tu as déchiré mon cœur en mille morceaux. En ne prenant pas la peine de nous en informer, de m'informer tu as piétiné les morceaux, et en ne donnant plus signe de vie tu les as dispersés aux quatre coins de l'univers.

I'm holding on to you and can't let go

It steel feels like you're next to me

I can't believe in farewell

No matter who I meet, I can't open up one part of my heart

And I keep your empty place

Je n'ai pas compris, et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé. Et mon être incompris ne peut tourner la page, il continue de chercher encore et encore les raisons qui t'ont poussé à tout abandonner, à m'abandonner moi. Ne m'aimais-tu pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Avais-tu si peu d'affection pour moi ? N'as-tu pas compris qu'en partant tu as emmené avec toi une part de mon âme ? Depuis elle erre déchirée en deux, cherchant sans relâche de quoi combler le vide que tu as laissé.

There's no reason for you to come back

But why do I keep thinking that you might come back

Why isn't my heart listening

Je sais que tu ne reviendra probablement jamais, je me suis fait à cette idée, du moins c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre. Mais malheureusement on ne peut contrôler son cœur. Un jour il décidera de s'arrêter de battre et ce sera la fin, et quoique les médecins essaieront de faire pour le ranimé, si il a décidé que son rôle s'arrêtait là, il n'y aura rien à faire. Le mien a décidé de t'aimer. Et il semble préférer la souffrance que lui incombe son amour pour toi, plutôt que de cesser de t'aimer tout simplement. Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de t'oublier, peu importe l'énergie que j'ai pu mettre à essayer de reconstruire ma vie, la vie que tu as détruite, à chaque fois mon cœur me rappelait à l'ordre, violemment, douloureusement.

Listen to my heart beat, it's beating for you

Listen to my heartbeat, it's waiting for you

Alors au fond de moi je continue d'espérer, espérer qu'un jour tes pas te ramèneront vers la Corée, vers moi, vers mon cœur meurtri, espérer me réveiller demain matin à tes côtés pour me rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar insensé et me rendormir dans tes bras le cœur léger.

Malheureusement, je me voile la face, préférant placer mes espérances dans une utopie. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas je n'y survirai pas.

It still hurts thinking of you

I think of you every time my heart beats

I have to forget, I have to forget in order to live

I have to erase it, if I don't I will die

Un bruit me fit sortir de mes pensées. Mes yeux se rouvrent difficilement, et se pose sur l'horloge. Minuit et sept minutes. Dieu que le temps est long lorsque la tristesse vous envahit et vous plonge dans le désespoir le plus profond.

Le bruit se rapproche, je tourne la tête vers ma porte d'où je peux voir filtrer la lumière du couloir. La poignée de ma porte s'abaisse doucement, et une tête jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Wooyoung. Son regarde inquiet croise le mien. Je sais que malgré la pénombre de la pièce il peut y lire ma détresse. Il entre dans la chambre faisant un signe de tête aux personnes derrière lui. Bientôt je me retrouve entre les bras de Wooyoung, les quatre autres membres du groupe tous allongés autour de nous sur le grand lit.

Stop trying to get him back, he's ain't coming

He's gone, gotta be moving on

He left, he won't come back

He doesn't think of you

He doesn't know that I'm waiting for him

He's doing well

He already forgot about me, totally erase me

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'enfouis mon visage contre le torse musclé de mon ami, mes mains agrippant son t-shirt dans son dos. Mes amis me connaissent bien. Ils savent ce que je ressens dès le premier septembre arrivé. Après tout, lorsque j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime ils ont perdu un ami, un frère, et même si leur douleur n'égale pas la mienne, ils me comprennent.

Je sais que eux aussi espèrent quelque part que notre leader reviendra, je sais qu'ils souffrent de me voir ainsi, mais que peuvent-ils y faire ? Nous voudrions tous pouvoir tourner la page, mais comment le pourrions-nous, tu fais parti de notre histoire ! Nous ne pouvons pas t'effacer simplement de nos mémoires comme ça... _Je_ ne peux pas t'oublier !

Why can't I do that ?

Oublier la sensation de tes mains sur ma peau, de tes lèvres contre les miennes, oublier l'odeur de ton parfum, les mots doux chuchotés au creux de mon oreille, je ne le peux tout simplement pas.

Mon cœur s'accélère à mesure que les souvenirs affluent dans mon esprit. Mes mains se crispent dans le dos de Wooyoung qui ressert ses bras autour de moi, m'étouffant presque dans son étreinte. Les autres sont tous autour, me soutenant par leur présence, se soutenant mutuellement.

Vois Jaebum, vois le mal que tu nous as fait, nous qui ne demandions qu'à traverser cette épreuve avec toi. Tu as cru bien faire en partant, tu pensais que c'était le mieux à faire pour le groupe, qu'on s'en sortirait mieux sans toi et ton erreur ? Vois comme tu avais tord. Aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous approchons à grand pas de la date anniversaire des deux ans de ton départ, vois la peine que nous ressentons tous encore.

Et moi mon amour, vois comme mon cœur saigne, et t'appelle nuits et jours, vois comme mon cœur souffre et attend sans relâche ton retour.

Listen to my heartbeat, it's beating for you

Listen to my heartbeat, it's waiting for you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review ?


End file.
